Damages
by vexinator
Summary: After an early encounter with the fox, how will Naruto's life change? Will it be better or far worse? Will the fox help him or just try to take over his body? And why is Hinata always looking behind Naruto and blushing? Naruhina. FemKyu. Sasuke, Sakura bashing with slight Kiba, and Kakashi bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did Naruto and Hinata would be together already.**

Konoha was a rather nice village. The sun was almost always out with just the right amount of clouds in the sky. At night you could see just about every star in the sky. This however was not the description that one four year old boy would describe the nights as. This boy considers nighttime in the village hell on earth for whenever he would even set foot outside at night he would be beaten like a dog. This young boys name was Naruto Uzumaki and tonight October 10 is his birthday and the anniversary of the day that the Kyuubi attacked the village. He just decided to go out and celebrate at the festival in hopes that he wouldn't have to flee for his life. However, he didn't expect the villagers to be extra aggressive tonight. The moment that he was spotted the villagers started yelling about finally getting the chance to kill the demon that has plagued the village for four years now.

Naruto, realized he was now in a very bad situation. So he immediately started running like his life depended on it. What he didn't expect was for something very hard to hit him in the back. He started turning in and out of different streets and alleys until he unfortunately ran into a dead end. He was immediately blocked off from any chance of escape. Before he turned around to face the crowd of villagers that were out for blood he felt very sharp pain in his legs and fell to the ground. When he turned his head to look at what caused the pain he found a shuriken in each leg. He just managed to pull them out and drop them before the crowd was on top of him beating him with just about anything they could find from fists and feet to pipes and evens some knives. Just before Naruto fell unconscious he saw an ANBU with the Inu mask walking towards him with his hand encased in what appeared to be lightning with a loud chirping sound ringing in his ears. Then everything went black.

_**Narutos' mindscape**_

Naruto woke up to find himself in some kind of sewer system. He was honestly surprised that he didn't feel any pain anymore. One thought came to mind _'I must be dead.'_ As he was lost in thought he subconsciously started walking but he was quickly brought out of his thoughts when he spotted a large cage with huge golden bars and a paper tag with the word 'seal' holding it closed. From within he could hear slight sounds of crying and being a curious four year old, he stepped between the bars to go see who it was. What he saw shocked him.

There kneeling in the middle of the cage was a woman that looked to be about twenty or so years old. She had long red hair that went down to about her mid thigh. She looked to have a perfect hourglass figure and breasts that seemed to fit perfectly with it. She wore a crimson red kimono that hugged her figure just right and no shoes or sandals. On top of her head there appeared to be two crimson fox ears with white tips and from the base of her spine there were nine crimson fox tails with white tips and she also appeared to have some sort of claws for fingernails. She had her face in her hands and she was crying very loudly almost as if she had just lost someone special to her. As Naruto continued walking towards her like the curious boy he is, she quickly looked up to see who it was. When she looked up, Naruto got a look at her face. She had crimson red eyes with black slit pupils like a fox. She had three whisker marks like what he himself had but they were thicker and much more defined and she had slightly lengthened canines that gave her a rather feral look. Her face was very slender and it seemed to go just perfectly with her body structure. When she looked up her expression almost immediately changed from one of sorrow to one of hope and happiness. She immediately got up and ran to Naruto and wrapped him in a loving hug. Naruto flinched slightly but eventually started to relax when he realized that she wasn't going to hurt him. After about a minute, she let him go.

"**Listen Naruto-kun, I am going to make some changes to your body so that you can survive this latest attack, ok." **She said with a hint of sadness at the end.

"um, ok, but who exactly are you and where are we?"

"**I will explain everything later. What I need you to do right now is to tell the man that is sitting next to you that your tenant is going to be making some changes to your body to save your life and that he shouldn't worry about the changes and tell him that he should put his most trusted ninja guarding the room so that nobody tries to attack you while you are recovering. Tell him not to have the one wearing the Inu mask be one guarding the door."**

"um, ok. But how do I get out of here?"

"**I will send you back to the real world."**

With that Naruto noticed that the area was starting to fade and go black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I wish I did**

_**In the hospital**_

When Naruto woke up all he could see was white. When he looked to the side he noticed that he was in a lot of pain and he saw the hokage sitting there reading some strange orange book.

"Hey, old man."

"Naruto!? They said you probably wouldn't wake up for another two days."

"Yeah don't call the hospital staff hear. I need to tell you something important."

"Well what is it my boy?"

"While I was knocked out I met someone who said she was my tenant and she said that she was going to make some changes to my body so I can survive this latest attack. She said not to worry about the changes but she didn't say how drastic they would be. She also said that you should put some of your most trusted ninja to guard the room to keep anyone from attacking while the changes are happening. She also said that you shouldn't have the guy with the Inu mask guarding the room because he was the one who put the finishing touches on the attack."

"Very well, Naruto. I'll get some people that I trust completely to guard this room. But how can you trust your tenant so easily?" the Sandaime asked slightly pale.

"Am I not supposed to like her? I mean when I found her she was crying her eyes out and then when she saw me she hugged me like I was her son."

"ok Naruto I'll take care of everything and I have an ANBU that has to answer some questions."

"Thanks old man, now I need more sleep. I'm really tired."

At that point Naruto literally fell asleep before his eyes were even closed all the way.

_**Mindscape**_

Naruto awoke to find himself in a familiar sewer. He slowly made his way to the cage to see his friend. When he got there he decided to go talk to his friend, so he went into the cage again and found her leaning against one of the bars. When she saw Naruto she told him to come and sit on her lap so she could tell him a story about how her and Naruto are connected. Naruto then asked why the Hokage was so worried when Naruto mention his tenant.

"**Well, Naruto that is a part of my story. By the end of my story you should be able to figure out who I am and why your Hokage seemed so afraid. Anyway, let us get going with the story."**

"**Ok, four years in the past one week ago I was a very happy mother to a wonderful kit of the age of two. I was just on my way back to my home when I smelled something that I really didn't want to smell yet. Blood. I quickly made my way back home where I found my kit dead in the hands of a bastard who smelled of snakes. I was furious when I saw him. But in my anger, he managed to place a genjutsu on me that locked my emotions into that state and I lost focus. The snake bastard started heading towards Konoha. One week later I arrived in konoha and I could smell snakes everywhere. The day that I arrived just happened to be your birthday. But when I arrived all the ninja started attacking me and due to my emotional state I thought that they were all the enemy. When the Yondaime arrived to fight me I yelled at him to hand over the bastard that smells of snakes but he told me that he had abandoned the village several years before. But again, due to my emotional state I thought he was lying to me. He had no choice but to stop me. He used a very dangerous and costly style of fuuinjutsu that would cost him his life. The shiki fujin. It is a jutsu that summons the death god to seal someone or somethings soul into something or someone else. The Yondaime used this to seal me into a newborn child. However, before the sealing was complete, a temporary mental link was established. I managed to tell him what had happened and he apologized for what a man named Orochimaru had done and asked one favor of me. He asked me to look after the child that I was sealed into as if it were my own kit and I agreed. Now, Naruto, after hearing my story, do you know who the child is and who I am?"**

"I believe the child is me and that you must be… the Kyuubi no kitsune?"

"**Yes, that is correct Naruto-kun."**

"Well I guess that would explain why the hokage was a bit worried and why the bastard villagers treat me like shit."

"**Yes, it is, and I am very sorry about that. I would understand if you hate me now."**

"Why would I hate you? You are saving my life and you haven't once tried to kill me while I'm in here."

By this point the Kyuubi had some tears of joy in her eyes and just started hugging Naruto like he was a cute little teddy bear when in truth he was more like a chibi.

"air… I need air"

"**oh, sorry about that I didn't realize I was squeezing that hard."**

"it's ok, Kyu-kaasan. It just feels different to be hugged instead of strangled by the villagers. Oh, by the way, what are the changes going to be like?"

"**You'll find out when you wake up. Which should be pretty soon now."**

"So how long has it been since I last woke up?"

"**I believe it has been about three days while your changes have been happening."**

"ok"

At that point Naruto begins to fade out of the mindscape and just before he vanishes Kyuubi tells him that she will be able to talk with him whenever he wants to, he just needs to think what he wants to say.


	3. Chapter 3

Paste your document here...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**_Hospital_**

Naruto started to slowly wake up and slowly open his eyes. When they were fully open he could see in so much detail it was amazing. He looked out the window and he could spot a bug that was flying around fifteen meters from it. He looked the other way and saw the hokage sitting there smiling at him. Naruto immediately sat up and felt no pain but somewhere around his ass did feel a little sore.

"Hey old man. How are you doing."

"I'm fine and how are you feeling right now?"

"I feel great, I feel like I could eat a bowl of ramen the size of me right now though."

"I would imagine that. It has been about three days."

"Hey, is there a mirror somewhere?"

"Yes there is one right over there."

Naruto then got up and went over to the mirror to see what he looked like. What he saw shocked him. His hair no longer had an unruly spike that went everywhere, it was a more backwards spike that made him look more aerodynamic and it went down to between his shoulders. It was no longer just a sunny blonde, it was now a slightly darker blonde with streaks of crimson in it. His eyes were still the same cerulean blue that they were before but now they had slit fox pupils. His whisker marks were much more defined and his canines had grown to be longer than most Inuzuka's. His body was very impressive, he had muscle but not so much that he seemed like a muscle bound beef head and he didn't seem to be under nourished anymore. Another thing that he noticed is that the size of his nether region was about twice as big as it used to be but thought nothing of it. He also noticed that he was easily two or three inches taller. However, there were three features that really stuck out to him. First, the least impressive was the fact that where his fingernails used to be he now had claws. Next, he noticed that on top of his head he now had two blonde fox ears with tips that are the color of his eyes. And the most obvious feature was the fact that he now had a blonde fox tail with a cerulean blue tip sticking out from the base of his spine. However, he also checked his senses. His sight was incredible, from ten feet away he could pick out every hair on the old man's beard. He remembered how ramen smelled and he took a whiff and could smell Ichiraku all the way across town. He listened very carefully and heard some perverted giggling coming from the hotsprings. He was easily a far better tracker than any Inuzuka.

It was then that Naruto realized something. From what he looks like, the villagers will have even more of a reason to consider him the Kyuubi even though he only has one tail. It was then that Kyuubi spoke up in his mind.

**"Ok now if you want to be able to hide your appearance just think about your normal human form."**

_"Ok, thanks Kaasan."_

With that Naruto closed his eyes and thought about his human form and suddenly felt his teeth shrinking, his ears moving back to the sides of his head, and his tail retracting into his body. Hiruzen Sarutobi, the sandaime, watched with wide eyes as the boy was changing back right before his eyes. He then came up with an idea.

"Naruto, I was wondering if you could perhaps have your tenant train you?"

**"I don't see any problem with that. And I think I know what he is planning."**

"Yeah. She says it is ok with her. But what are you planning?"

"In a few years I'm going to have you enrolled in the academy. I just get the feeling that they won't teach you properly. And with Kyuubi teaching you, you will likely learn how to control your new body better. But what I want you to do is become the worst in the class, hide your true strength so that the civilian council isn't trying to have you killed because they think that you are too strong. But I want you to drop the mask on your last day on the day of the graduation test."

"Okay, Oji-san. I'll do just that and give people a reason not to underestimate me."

"Good, now, the doctor said you could go when you woke up but I want you to stay here for one more night because I get a feeling that there is only one doctor in this place that will help you at all."

"Okay, Oji-san."

With that the hokage left and Naruto laid down in the bed again and fell asleep quickly. It was at this time that Naruto ventured to his mindscape again. He decided he was very sick of the way it was so he thought of something different. With Kyuubi, she is leaning against the cage waiting for Naruto to get there when things start changing. The door of the cage is the first thing that changes by completely vanishing while at the same time a beautiful gold necklace with a gold locket at the end appears around her neck. Engraved on the locket is the kanji for 'seal'. Then right in front of her a beautiful forest starts growing and she is now sitting in a large clearing. In the middle of the clearing there is a beautiful two story house with beautiful flowers surrounding it and a garden behind it. On the far edge of the clearing there is a small building that seems to be attached to a mountain with a hot spring. On the opposite side of the clearing from the hot spring there is what appears to be some sort of training grounds. When she looks up she has to shield her eyes from the now beautiful bright sky and sun that are now lighting the whole mindscape. When the sun shines on her it shows that she hasn't gotten any sun in quite a while as her skin is a very pale white. When she turns around she sees Naruto running towards her waving his hand and shouting. When he finally reaches her she quickly picks him up into a hug and spins him around. When she finally puts Naruto down he looks up at her with a face splitting genuine smile and says one thing.

"You're welcome Kaasan."

**"You do know that you didn't have to do this for me, right Naruto-kun?"**

"Yes, I just figured you would want something other than a sewer in my mind as much as I did."

**"You're so sweet. Now, there are a few other things that I need to tell you about your new appearance."**

"like what?"

**"Well the main thing is that you won't just have one tail. Each year on your birthday you will get another tail until you have nine tails like me. Once you get your ninth tail you will get a full fox form like what everyone saw four years ago, but much smaller. Also with each additional tail you will gain more power and more youkai or demon chakra. Because you have me sealed within you, you will have massive amounts of regular chakra as well because your body is trying to stay in balance. Also if I hadn't changed your body, you would never be able to perform a genjutsu. But, because of the changes you are now a Kitsune hanyou and will be able to perform kitsune arts. Kitsunes are naturals at trickery and deception so we are also naturals at genjutsu. The most amazing of which is our ability to shape shift which is much better than simple a simple henge. Your body will literally change into whoever or whatever you think of, where with a henge you are not solid. If you henge into someone taller than you and someone swung their fist at the face of the henge then there hand would pass right through. But before that happens I want to make one thing clear. If you become a pervert I will cut off all chakra flowing to you nuts sterilizing you permanently, are we clear."**

At that point, Naruto visibly paled and shouted a rather timid and frightened "Hai"

**"Now for your training. I will be training you in many areas including ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, kenjutsu, fuuinjutsu, some kinjutsu, and a lot of kitsune arts including the use of fox fire. So what do you think about that my little one?"**

"That's a lot of training."

**"Oh and I've got an idea of what you're going to wear for your mask. A bright 'kill me now' orange jumpsuit. It will make people truly believe you are an idiot."**

"Okay, but I'm not going to like it."

With that said, the training in Naruto's mindscape began with Kyuubi teaching Naruto the Kitsune style taijutsu.


	4. Chapter 4

Paste your document here...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**_Six years later in the academy_**

Naruto was in class barely paying any attention when Iruka decided it was time for a certain lesson to take place. It was time for the lesson on the Kyuubi.

"alright everybody, does anyone know anything about the Kyuubi?"

**"Naruto-kun, don't raise your hand it will just make things more difficult."**

_"okay kaasan"_

Then one pink haired banshee raised her hand "um Iruka-sensei didn't it attack the village and then the Yondaime kill it?"

"That's right Sakura."

_"I can't do this I gotta get out of here for this lesson."_

At this point Naruto got up and started walking to the door.

"Where do you think you're going Naruto?"

"Iruka-sensei, don't ever talk to me about this subject ever again." Said Naruto in a voice that meant 'leave me the shit alone or I will rip your arm off'

With that said Naruto left the room and went to sit in a tree in front of the academy and think about things, so he went into his mindscape. When he got there he was wrapped in a hug by Kyuubi and comforted. He then went over to the hot spring in his mind to relax for a bit. But he didn't know that outside his mind someone is watching him.

Class has been out for about half an hour now and Naruto is still sitting in the tree and Hinata is watching him from a distance. It is at this point that Naruto's body starts to fall and he is forcefully brought out of his mindscape. Out of instinct he shows his kitsune features and catches himself with his tails. But as he is about to hide them he catches a scent: Lavender.

_"shit I'd know that scent anywhere. Hinata-chan must be watching me again and that means that she just saw that."_

**"Sounds like someone has a stalker."**

_"you are partially right. Whenever I'm upset about something I always seem to catch her scent following me from a distance."_

**"Well that's kind of cute. It means she must be worried about you."**

Naruto then hides his seven tails, his lengthened canines, and his fox ears and starts running back to his apartment. The next day when Naruto arrives at class he spots Hinata but she doesn't seem to be looking straight at him, she is looking behind him almost like she is looking for something that just isn't there.

_"yup, she saw me."_

**"Well the fact that she is the only one that is staring at you means that she probably didn't tell anyone."**

_"Yeah, I guess you're right about that."_

**_Two years later day of the graduation exam_**

"well it is finally the day for me to drop the mask."

**"yup it is that day and you now have all nine of your tails now so you are practically at full power but your chakra capacity will keep going up."**

"ok time to get dressed."

Naruto then got out of his bed and started getting dressed. He went to his closet and went to a loose floorboard in it and got out the outfit that isn't part of his mask. It included a pair of ANBU style pants, a black muscle shirt over some mesh armor, black ninja sandals, a long red trench coat with black flames emblazoned on the hem and the kanji for 'kitsune' on the back, a large scroll strapped to his back horizontally, and a katana with a black handle and a bright red blade that seemed to glow with a red aura. Placed all over his body were different seals including several storage seals and gravity seals. Over the years he has been hiding the length of his hair under a very complex kitsune style genjutsu so by now it is actually reaching to his mid back. He is also the tallest kid in the class by at least two inches. After getting dressed and making his instant ramen breakfast in less than a minute using his fox fire he headed off to the academy for the graduation test.

When he got there he waited and took a deep breath before entering the classroom. The second he stepped in everyone started staring at him and Hinata seemed to have a blush on her face and a twinkle in her eye. Naruto slowly made his way to the back of the room where Hinata was sitting and sat next to her. Before he even got to say hi to her some emo decided to be a dick.

"Hey, dobe, where the hell did you get that sword!?"

"What does it matter to you teme."

"It matters to me because I'm an Uchiha elite and you shouldn't have a sword that nice. You probably stole it from the Uchiha compound anyway, so give it to me."

**"Naruto, let him try to hold the sword."**

"ok, you want it, take it."

Naruto then handed Sasuke the katana and Sasuke's hand immediately got third degree burns.

"AAHHH, what the hell did you do to me?"

"Me? I didn't do anything to you. It was the katana. It is specially infused with my chakra, so only I can hold it."

"Ok, then what's with the huge scroll on your back?" asked a kid who smelled like dogs.

"Oh, this. This is my summoning contract."

"Give it to me, you aren't worthy of a summoning contract." Said a very annoying emo bitch

"do you remember what happened the last time you demanded something from me. Not only are your hands so burned that you wouldn't be able to hold it but it weighs about 70 pounds."

Naruto then decided it was time to ignore said emo and pay closer attention to his actual secret crush who is sitting right next to him.

"Goodmorning, Hinata-chan."

"G-G-Good m-morning, N-N-Naruto-K-Kun." Hinata said inventing a new color of red when she heard what Naruto called her.

Before he could say anything more, an idiot who smelled like dogs walked up and tried hitting on Hinata.

"Hey, Hinata, why are you sitting with this loser when you could be sitting with a real man."

Before he knew what was going on, Kiba was pinned up against a wall with Naruto's hand on his throat. Then Naruto said something in a very dark and frightening voice that made Kyuubi proud.

"Hey, Kiba, do you remember about a year ago when your arm was broken by nobody."

"Of course I remember that."

"Well that was me."

_Flashback_

Naruto was sitting next to Kiba because it was the only seat left and Iruka just asked a question. He called on Hinata to answer it and told her to come down to the front to answer. As she was walking past Kiba, he decided to try to feel her up. But before his hand even touched her, his arm broke almost in half and in the process a note appeared on his desk. It read:

'If you want to keep your arms, I would suggest you don't try to feel up a woman as she walks by you pervert.'

After that day almost every anti pervert girl in the classroom wanted to find out who broke Kiba's arm to thank them.

_End Flashback_

"What how did you do that."

"The same way I just pinned you against this wall."

After that Iruka decided to walk in and everyone went back to their seats. And Hinata thanked Naruto for doing that for her. Iruka then explained what the test would be like.

"Alright, this will be a three part test. The first part is a simple written test. The second part is sparring and weapon throwing. The final part is to show that you can to the henge, the bunshin, and the kawarimi."

With that said he handed out the written exam which Naruto read and then finished in about fifteen minutes. After another forty-five minutes Iruka told them to hand in their papers and to head out to the sparring grounds.

"Alright, the first match is going to be Naruto Uzumaki Vs. Kiba Inuzuka."

Both Naruto and Kiba walked out into the sparring circle after dropping any excess items like Naruto's katana and scroll, which Sasuke tried to lift and steal but it was too heavy for him. Naruto then proceeded to kick Kiba's butt leaving him a black and blue mess by using the kitsune style taijutsu. After all the spars were done they proceeded to the target area for the weapon throwing. Kiba managed to get a 7/10, Sasuke managed a 9/10 which he grumbled about demanding a redo, Sakura the pink haired banshee barely passed with a 5/10, Hinata easily managed a 9/10, and Naruto surprised everyone by getting a 10/10 without even looking at the targets. After the target practice everyone went inside for the final part of the test. Everyone would get called into a separate room to do this test. When they finally called Naruto he was a little nervous.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you're next."

Naruto went down to the room after Hinata silently said good luck to him which he could easily hear with his enhanced hearing.

"Alright Naruto, do a henge, three bunshins or more, and finally a kawarimi."

"Okay, Iruka-sensei."

Naruto then did the henge and transformed into the fourth Hokage. Iruka was caught so off guard that he nearly fell out of his chair.

"Umm, Iruka-sensei I can't do a regular bunshin because I have too much chakra."

"Well you need to do some kind of bunshin."

"Okay. **KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU**."

With that said fifteen Naruto's appeared in the room.

"Okay, that is very good, but where did you learn the Kage bunshin."

"Come on Iruka-sensei, a ninja has to have his secrets."

"Ok fine. Now do the kawarimi and we are done."

"Ok"

With that Naruto suddenly switched places with Iruka and grabbed a leaf headband.

"Okay, it looks like the next person that you need is Ino Yamanaka."

After saying that Naruto suddenly was concealed by a puff of smoke and when the smoke cleared Ino was sitting where Naruto was looking very confused. Meanwhile in the main room Naruto is now walking from Ino's seat up to the seat next to Hinata. A few minutes later Ino walked out of the room and Iruka followed shortly after her. He then gave his 'you are now genin' speech and told them to be here tomorrow to find out who is on the teams.


	5. Chapter 5

Paste your document here...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

_Later that day_

The Hokage was in his office with the Jonin that will be instructors for teams this year. And they were splitting up the students for the teams. It was now down to nine students and three instructors. Sarutobi started by saying that three of the students would definitely be together.

"okay, so who want to take this years inoshikacho trio?"

"I'll take them" said a jonin with a beard and a cigarette

"Okay, now for the final six. Who do you want to have Kurenai?"

"Hmm, I'll take Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, and… Kiba Inuzuka."

"Actually, instead of Kiba Inuzuka, I'm going to have you take Naruto Uzumaki. Which means that Kakashi will have Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kiba Inuzuka."

"Okay, but why do you want me to have Naruto instead of Kiba. With Kiba we could have a primary tracking team. And wasn't Naruto the worst in the class."

"there are certain reasons for having you take Naruto and I will explain them when Naruto gets here. Cat."

"Yes, hokage-sama." Said a female ANBU wearing a cat mask

"I want you to get me Naruto Uzumaki."

"Hai" and with that the ANBU left to go get Naruto

"ok now that that is taken care of everyone but Kurenai may leave."

A chorus of "Hai, hokage-sama" rung throughout the office.

About fifteen minutes later Naruto burst through the door of the office.

"You needed to see me Oji-san."

"Ah, Naruto yes I did just give me a minute."

The hokage immediately did a sound barrier jutsu to prevent eavesdroppers.

"okay so that's what you wanted to see me about. I'm assuming that she is going to be my Jonin sensei?"

"That is correct Naruto. This is Kurenai Yuhi."

"Okay, now Kurenai sensei, I need you to keep an open mind and don't freak out. I'm not exactly what I appear to be."

"what do you mean by that?"

"I'm a kitsune hanyou."

Naruto then started to change. His pupils became slits, his whisker marks became thicker and more defined, his canines grew to a size that is bigger than the Inuzuka, his fingernails became claws, his ears moved to the top of his head and became fox ears, and finally he grew nine fox tails that were about five feet long each. This entire time, Kurenai is staring in shock at what she just saw. When she finally regained her composure she said one thing.

"Well that's something you don't see every day."

"No kidding, I was caught off guard the first time I saw myself too."

"So, how long have you been like this and how did it happen?"

"Well, I've been like this since I was four, and it happened after one of the many attempts on my life. Which also included a certain ANBU wearing an inu mask which from the scent I've discovered was Kakashi Hatake."

"really, you have had attempts made on your life. Why? And you were able to discover it was him from his scent. That is just incredible."

"Yeah most of the attempts on my life are made on my birthday and they are because of my tenant. And as for my sense of smell I will show you an example of its strength. I can currently smell Old man Teuchi making some miso pork ramen for…Hinata-chan."

"how can we confirm that?"

"Old man hokage can check it out in his little crystal ball thing."

And indeed he did confirm that Teuchi was indeed making some miso pork ramen for one Hinata Hyuga. However, something surprised both Naruto and Kurenai. Hinata had a backpack and a suitcase and looked very sad. Naruto could immediately tell that something bad had happened and quickly left the office after hiding his kitsune features with Kurenai right behind him. In a matter of minutes they were at Ichiraku ramen to find Hinata sitting there practically in tears. Naruto was the first one to speak up.

"Hey, Hinata-chan, whats wrong?"

"N-N-Naruto-kun!?"

"Yeah it's me. Now what happened? Why are you carrying a suitcase and a backpack?"

"I can't tell you."

"Come on Hinata-chan, lets go for a walk."

Naruto then pulled Hinata along gently with Kurenai following behind worried about the girl that she came to care a lot for. They eventually found themselves at the top of the Hokage mountain. Naruto was again the first one to speak up.

"Ok, Hinata-chan, what happened. It's alright you can trust me."

Hinata suddenly burst into tears and held onto Naruto for dear life. Naruto quickly brought his arms around her and comforted her. He waited until she was done crying and she started telling them what happened.

Apparently the Hyuga are complete bastards because her own father disowned her saying she was too weak. And then to add insult to injury the Hyuga elders banished her from the clan and didn't bother putting the caged bird seal on her saying her bloodline was too weak to possibly produce a strong Hyuga. At this point Naruto was pissed off beyond recognition and just wanted to go on a rampage through the Hyuga compound and cause another massacre like the Uchiha Massacre. But before he went too far, he calmed himself down and decided that Hinata needed to be cheered up more. So he decided it was time to show her his true form.

"Hey, Hinata-chan, you want to see something really cool."

"Um, o-okay."

Naruto then began his change and when all of his kitsune features were showing, he was quickly tackled by a teal and indigo blur.

"Well it seems you like this look on me. However, this isn't all I can do."

Naruto then began changing even more and when he was done he was a blonde fox with red streaks and nine tails with blue tips. When he looked Hinata in the eyes he licked her face and let out a very cute yip. Hinata then sat up with Naruto in her lap and his tails wrapped around her protectively.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. I really needed that."

Naruto then changed back to his hanyou form after getting off Hinata's lap.

"It's not a problem Hinata-chan, however there is another thing about my form. I wasn't born this way. I was given this form so that I would survive a near death experience. But first what do you know about the Kyuubi no Kitsune?"

"didn't the Yondaime fight and kill the Kyuubi?"

"both yes and no. The Kyuubi is a biju that can't be killed without it just reforming in a few years. The Yondaime did defeat the Kyuubi but in a different way than any of the younger generation knows. The Kyuubi was sealed that night into a newborn infant. Can you guess who that child was?"

"It's you isn't it. That's why all the villagers look at you with such hate."

"Yes it is the reason. However, they don't know me and they don't know what Kyuubi is like. She is very kind and gentle. She is the one who saved my life on my birthday when I was four. She is the one who trained me. And she is the one who is like a mother to me. And right now both me and her are absolutely pissed off at the Hyuga. And there is a reason why I showed you my real form. Every time I see you my heart seems to skip a beat and every time you say something to me I want to hug you and every time I see you blush I just want to kiss you. Hinata-chan, I love you. It has been like this since the first day in the academy."

At this point Hinata has tears of joy in her eyes and a beautiful pink blush that just made Naruto want to kiss her. He walked towards her and she walked towards him. When they met in the middle they hugged each other and then when they pulled back they looked into their eyes and slowly made their way closer and closer until their lips met and they shared their first kiss. Meanwhile, Kurenai managed to use the magic camera no jutsu to get a camera to appear out of nowhere and started talking pictures. After about five minutes Kurenai decided to stop the kiss so that they don't suffocate. Then after she separated them she asked Naruto a question that has been bugging her since she first saw him transform.

"Naruto, if this is your true form then why wasn't I able to detect any genjutsu earlier when you first showed me what you look like?"

"That's because it isn't a genjutsu. It is a kitsune abililty. The ability to shapeshift. If I think it I become it. Unlike a henge which is a genjutsu, all of my body structures change. All of my changes are solid unlike with a henge where if say Hinata-chan henged into you, you could swing your arm right through the upper half of the body."

"Well that is quite the talent."

After all this they started heading back towards the village and Kurenai said that Hinata could stay with her. Later on that night Kurenai decided to pay a certain silver haired perverted jonin a visit. All throughout the village that night everyone heard a very high pitched scream as said jonin was kicked very very very hard in the groin.


	6. Chapter 6

Paste your document here...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did Sasuke would have lost at the valley of the end**

**_The next morning_**

Naruto had just arrived at the academy and he was already pissed off. There is Hinata sitting where she usually does and standing next to her is Kiba trying to hit on her. Currently Naruto was thinking of ways to remove said obstruction to his happiness. Only one idea came to mind and he grinned evilly at the thought. Heck even Kyuubi was laughing her full head off at what everyones faces will look like. Naruto then used a special jutsu to temporarily link minds with someone else, in this case Hinata.

_"Hey, Hinata-chan, can you hear me?"_

_"yeah I can hear you, Naruto-kun. He won't leave please help me."_

_"I have an idea but you are going to play a large part in it. The second I sit down you are going to…."_

And with that their plan went into motion. Naruto walked up to his seat next to Hinata and shoved Kiba out of the way. He sat down in the seat and not even a second later Hinata was sitting on his lap facing him and kissing him full on the lips. To make it even more convincing she even added her tongue into the mix. When they finally broke apart they saw everyone staring at them. Most out of shock some out of pride in Hinata at finally getting her man and one out of pure rage.

"What Kiba, do you think that I had anything to do with the reason why she did that?"

With that Kiba growled at Naruto trying to intimidate him only for Naruto to change just slightly. His pupils became slits, his whisker marks became thicker and more defined, and his canines grew out. Then Naruto let out a deep feral growl that you could tell made Kiba nearly shit himself. It was at this moment that Iruka walked in and decided to wait and see what would happen. However, it was quickly over when Hinata kissed Naruto on the lips again. Iruka then got everyones attention and started telling everyone what team they would be on.

"alright so, team 1…"

And everyone zoned out until they heard their name being called.

"team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kiba Inuzuka, and your Jonin sensei is Kakashi Hatake."

_"so that is why he didn't put me on that team."_

"Team 8 is Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga…"

"Um, actually it's just Hinata now. The Hyuga clan disowned me." Hinata said in a sad tone.

"oh I'm sorry to hear that. Anyway the third member of team 8 is Naruto Uzumaki, and your Jonin sensei is Kurenai Yuhi."

"team 9 is still in circulation so team 10 is Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka, and your Jonin sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. Your sensei will be here after lunch to pick you up. Good luck with your new shinobi career."

With that taken care of Iruka left and Shino joined Naruto and Hinata for lunch on the roof. They were talking about several different things and Naruto talked about wanting his team to be able to trust him completely, so Naruto said that he would be showing the team something that only about three other people know about him.

The next morning at training ground 36, Naruto revealed to Shino that he is a kitsune hanyou and has the Kyuubi sealed inside him. He took it well since he knows what it is like to have something living inside you. Meanwhile, Kurenai was watching the whole scene, and was happy that Naruto was a boy who believed in full trust in his teammates. She decided that she would pass them right then but would still make them go through the test just to be sure.


	7. Chapter 7

Paste your document here...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Naruto, Hinata, and Shino were talking about what they might be doing today when suddenly there seemed to be a shimmer in the air and Kurenai appeared out of nowhere.

"Alright team, today we are going to have a special test to see if this team becomes an active genin team." Kurenai said as she appeared

"Wait a minute, I thought we already passed the genin test." Asked Naruto in a very interested voice

"That test was merely to discover who had the abilities to become a genin. This test is more of a survival exercise." She then held up two bells. "What you have to do is get these two bells from me before this timer goes off." She said as she pulled a timer out of thin air. "The one who does not get a bell before the timer goes off will be sent back to the academy."

When Kurenai looked at them she noticed the very determined looks in their eyes. Kurenai then said start and they all seemed to dash off in different directions. As it turns out, the Naruto that was there was just a shadow clone and the second it was out of sight, it dispersed itself and the real Naruto went to find his two teammates. With his increased sense of smell he easily found Hinata and Shino had apparently planted a bug on Hinata and found us shortly after.

"Alright, listen, I don't think this test is to just get the bells from her. I get a feeling it has some other reason. Have either of you heard of a two ninja genin team?" Naruto asked

"Yes, it seems very illogical to send out a two person genin team. All genin teams are three genin and a jonin sensei." Said a very calm Aburame

"Perhaps it is a test for teamwork. I mean, she's a jonin and we are all just genin. She can't possibly expect us to take a bell on our own." Said Hinata managing not to stutter

"Alright, so here is what we are going to do…."

And with that they started to make a plan. By the time they had their plan done and figured out, Kurenai was almost already on top of them. Within two minutes, Kurenai appeared with two shadow clones with her surrounding the new genin. But before she could act one of the genin dropped a smoke bomb and she suddenly got memories from her two clones. But when the smoke cleared she saw that there were still two clones of her. She was about to act when the two clones started to attack her. As she is fighting, she hears Naruto say, "we win sensei." She then looks down to where the bells are supposed to be and… they are still there. She looked at Narut;o with a very confused look. Seeing the confused look Naruto decided to explain.

"You see sensei, kitsune are naturals a using genjutsu as they are natural at being tricksters. I've had you in a genjutsu since the moment Hinata dropped the smoke bomb."

"What do you mean, I didn't even sense a genjutsu?"

"This genjutsu is simple but hard to detect. It allows me to control what you see while you are still moving on your own. I made both Hinata and Shino invisible to you and once I realized they had the bells then I made you think you still had them."

"Ok. But what about the clones? How did you get my clones to attack me?"

"oh those were my clones shapeshifted into you."

"Nice job, but can you release the genjutsu so I can see where Hinata and Shino are?"

"sure, that won't be a problem."

And with that Naruto made the ram sign and muttered 'Kai' and suddenly both Hinata and Shino appeared in front of Kurenai with a slight shimmer. Kurenai then started talking about how Naruto didn't get a bell and would be sent back to the academy. But she was stopped mid speech when both Hinata and Shino said that there were no two person genin teams. Kurenai then decided not to prolong the inevitable any longer and decided to tell them that they all pass.

"WAHOOOO" said our favorite loudmouth

"Just so you know, I was planning on passing you as a team anyway when I was observing you before the test. The way that Naruto wants his whole team to trust him so fully that he would reveal his biggest secret to us. Congratulations."


	8. Chapter 8

Paste your document here...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Just get it through your thick skulls**

**_One month later_**

"Naruto, do you see the target" a voice said into a microphone

"Roger, target in sight. Is everyone else ready"

"I'm ready for this Naruto-kun."

"indeed I am ready"

"Ok I'll apply the genjutsu."

With that Naruto activated a genjutsu and walked right up to a white cat with a ribbon on it's right ear. He lifted the cat and it struggled for a little bit but quickly calmed down when it felt it was being petted softly. Naruto then deactivated the genjutsu and said something into his headpiece.

"target acquired and confirmed by the ribbon on the right ear."

"good job team. Search mission for missing cat Tora complete. And in record time too I might add."

Team 8 then headed to the hokage tower to complete their mission (it was their first mission of the day). When they got there the fire diamyo's wife quickly grabbed the cat out of Naruto's hands and proceeded to crush the poor cat. After she paid for the mission and left the room Naruto had one thing to say to the Hokage.

"Please for the love of all things fluffy, just let the poor cat escape next time."

"I wish I could but she pays us every time we find the poor cat. Either way, team 8, I have a very important mission for you. It is actually an A rank mission to the land of waves. It seems that team 7 ran into an issue with a simple C rank escort mission. They ran into two rogue mist nins known as the demon brothers. Kakashi decide to let his team choose whether or not to continue the mission."

"and they chose to continue it despite the danger." Finished Naruto

"Exactly. Your team currently has the best skills there are in any of the rookie teams and you are one of the only teams available currently. Your mission is to go and catch up with team 7. When you get there Kurenai will take command of the mission. Team 7 will then become the backup for team 8."

"I just get a feeling that Sasuke-teme isn't going to be too isn't going to be too happy about that one."

"Yes well I want your team to be leaving today very soon."

"Yes, Hokage-sama. You heard him team, get all the tools you will need for a decent amount of time, probably a month, and meet at the gate in two hours."

With that they all left to go pack.

When Hinata arrived at the gate half an hour early she spotted Naruto sitting and waiting for the rest of the team. She walked straight up to him and sat next to him. Before she could do anything else Naruto quickly pulled her onto his lap. They then just sat there cuddling, with one or two kisses thrown in here and there, and talking about how they wouldn't be able to enjoy this as much in the next month. After half an hour of that, the rest of the team arrived and they left for wave. On their way there Kyuubi had a little chat with Naruto.

**"Ok, Naruto, I think it is time that I told you about your true birth mother."**

_"You knew who my mother was?"_

**"Yes I did, now stay quiet so I can tell you about your mother. Your mother and I were actually really good friends. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki from Uzushiogakure of the Whirlpool country. From what was last heard is that Uzushiogakure was no more. It was destroyed in the last Shinobi war. The ironic part about me being sealed inside you is that your mother originally wanted me to be your godmother. The reason I am telling you this now is that Wave country is rather close to where whirlpool country once was so you might find some people who know of the Uzumaki. Just be careful."**

_"Yes, Kyu-kaasan. But I do have a question. If you knew my mother then did you also know my father?"_

**"Yes I did Naru-kun but I will tell you about him another time since he had many enemies and they might want to kidnap or kill you if the find out you are his son."**

_"Okay, thank you for being honest. All the old man ever said was that my parents were strong shinobi that died in battle."_

**"actually that isn't all true. After the battle with the me the old man had brought you to her hospital room to give you to her but she was gone."**

_"so she abandoned me."_

**"I don't think so. I think there is something bigger going on here."**

_"okay I will be careful."_

By the time Naruto was done with his conversation he noticed that it was starting to get dark so they made camp for the night. Due to Naruto's absolutely inhuman amount of stamina he had the first watch but Hinata didn't want to leave Naruto's side, so he showed his tails and wrapped her up in them while she cuddled and hugged one of them. The next morning they headed out again at a much faster rate than kakashi and his team could currently go. They were able to catch up to team 7 by the end of the day and when they found them team 7 seemed far too relaxed even Kakashi was very relaxed. Team 8 (Kurenai included) decided to teach them a lesson about being alert. Naruto being the most stealthy snuck up on Kiba who should have been able to at least smell Naruto. Hinata snuck up on Sakura and Shino on Sasuke. And then Kurenai on Kakashi. When everyone was in position Naruto was the first to speak.

"You let your guard down and now you're dead."

That made everyone jump except for team 8 and surprisingly the client Tazuna. Kiba paled slightly thinking that he was going to die here. Sakura fainted from shock and Sasuke looked like he was pissed off that someone had snuck up on an Elite Uchiha so easily. When Naruto showed himself he could see a fair amount of anger in the visible eye of Kakashi. It was obvious he still wasn't over the death of his sensei. Meanwhile, Tazuna seems to be almost at the point of falling on his ass laughing.

"Ah, you must be the client, Tazuna if I am correct."

"Yeah that's me. Can I ask what your name is son?"

"of course, my Name is Naruto Uzumaki"

"Hm, Uzumaki eh. I haven't seen an Uzumaki in about twelve or thirteen years."

"do you know where they were headed?"

"Yeah, I believe she was headed to the old ruins of whirlpool country across the water from wave country. She had several others with her and a baby girl that looked barely a week old."

**_"Well this is an interesting turn of events. If that is Kushina then that means that Naruto has a twin sister. And that Kushina has been living in a possibly rebuilt Uzushiogakure."_**

"who cares the Uzumaki were probably a weak clan anyway. Nowhere near as strong as an Uchiha."

"Watch your mouth boy, in Uzushiogakure the Uzumaki clan was the ruling clan and it took Iwa, Kiri, and Kumo several months to defeat just the Uzumaki clan. They were masters of fuuinjutsu thus making almost anything possible. One seal and they could probably completely eliminate the sharingan."

After that, Sasuke was fuming and seemed to be glaring at Naruto a lot. Must be something about the ability to permanently seal away the Sharingan. The next morning they came across a large body of water and the mist covering the area was very heavy. Naruto sensed something wrong and visibly tensed and put his hand on the hilt of his katana. When Hinata and Shino saw this they too tensed up a bit and started looking around more. Kiba must've sensed something as well because all of a sudden he threw a kunai into some bushes. He just missed hitting a white rabbit. When Naruto saw this he suddenly felt a massive amount of danger approaching and yelled "DUCK" pulling Tazuna and Hinata down with him. Just as everyone was down far enough a massive blade flew over their head and imbedded itself into a tree. Then a dark voice that seemed to have a bit of a murderous intent said something.

"Oh, this must be my lucky day. I get to kill eight Konoha ninja today."

At that point a tall man with dark hair, bandages covering most of his face like a mask, and a crooked mist headband appeared standing on the handle of the blade. The man seemed to have killer intent rolling off of him in waves causing most of the genin to either start to shake or freeze up in fear. Naruto was cought of guard at first but after about five seconds he sent his own killer intent straight at the man.

_"Hmm, this kids got some spunk. The only one whose made me this tense before a battle is that Uzumaki woman. Perhaps I should test this boy for a little bit before I ask his name."_

"Heh, that kid has some spunk. Perhaps he will be the first one that I fight. Yeah he will be my first target."

Everyones eyes widened when they heard that and for some reason Kakashi tried to stop the fight, but before he could both Naruto and the man had vanished and everyone heard the clashing of metal against metal. About ten minutes later when the two had finally stopped moving so fast Naruto was the first to break the silence.

"so what is your name anyway?"

"My name is Zabuza Momochi, the demon of the hidden mist. And what may I ask is your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

To everyones surprise Zabuza's eyes widened to the size of dinnerplates.

"I'm sorry but I have some other business to take care of right now. This fight will have to continue on a later date. Good bye."

And with that the group was stunned but headed off to their destination with Naruto leading this time with Hinata right by his side. They all got on a small boat and made their way across the water to the small island of wave. When they got there Tazuna lead them to his house where they would be staying.

**_With Zabuza and Haku_**

Zabuza told Haku what he had heard that made the fight stop so suddenly and her eyes widened.

"We have to tell her about this." Said a very unemotional Haku

"Yes, I know. Set up the ice mirror."

With that said Haku made an ice mirror and in the mirror appeared a tall woman with red hair going down to her mid thigh. She had bright blue eyes and a beautiful face. Her body could easily rival the Kyuubi. She wore a beautiful red kimono that also had blue whirlpools lining the hem and the Uzumaki swirl on the back. Standing next to her was a young girl of about twelve or thirteen. She also had red hair and bright blue eyes. However, she wore a black shinobi uniform that was covered in strange designs which Naruto would easily recognize as seals. When you look between the two you would've sworn that the younger of the two was just a mini clone of the older one.

"What is it Zabuza?" asked the taller one of the two

"We have located another Uzumaki. He is with Konoha."

"WHAT!? I thought that there were no more Uzumaki's in Konoha?"

"That's what I thought until I ran into a boy named Naruto Uzumaki."

"Where is he headed."

"they are headed to wave. He is on a mission to protect the bridge builder Tazuna."

"Ok, I will be there in two days. I also want you to up the completion date of your current mission to eliminate Gato."

"Yes, Uzukage-sama."


	9. Chapter 9

Paste your document here...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did I wouldn't be writing on fanfiction**

Over the next two days the two teams could be found either investigating the town, helping with the bridge, or training somewhere in the forrest. In fact, the day after they arrived in wave Kyuubi let Naruto sign the Kitsune summoning contract. However, starting on the second day, where ever Naruto was he could sense an unusual presence. It didn't feel hostile but he was on guard none the less. This went on for about another week. He got back to Tazuna's house and several people wondered where he had been. However, there questions were cut short when there was a knock on the door. Naruto and Hinata went with Tazuna to make sure it wasn't any of Gato's men. What they saw when he opened the door surprised them. Standing in front of them there were two women with red hair. One that was about their age and another that could be in her early thirties. To Naruto the older one looked almost exactly like Kyuubi, and the one about their age looked to be a mini clone. The younger of the two had a hitai-ate around her neck that had a swirl on it like the one on the back of the konoha flak jackets. Naruto knew it as the Uzumaki swirl. Then realization hit him. They must be here for him.

Tazuna also seemed to recognize them and let them in quickly. When they all walked back into the dining room they noticed that Kakashi's visible eye widened as he too, recognized at least one of the new people.

"Kushina-san, I thought you were dead?"

When Naruto heard that name, he looked at the woman with tears in his eyes. In his mind he could only think of one thing to do at a moment like this.

"KAASAN" is what the young boy shouted as he ran towards her and wrapped around her waist in a hug while tears were streaming down his face. The woman named Kushina then knelt down and comforted the child that had been missing a true mother for twelve years. Kurenai then spoke up.

"Naruto, how do you know this is your mother?"

"My special friend told me on the way to wave."

"Can I meet your special friend, Naruto?"

"Yes, I want Hinata-chan to meet her too."

"ok."

"Hey, Tazuna, is there a private room that we could borrow for a bit?" Naruto asked

"Yes but why does it need to be private?"

"I need to keep certain things secret from some people including the emo king, the mutt, and the pink banshee over there."

"What about your other two team members?"

"I need someone to keep an eye on those people."

"Okay, follow me."

Tazuna hen led them up the stairs to a private room where he let Kushina, Hinata and Naruto in. Once inside Kushina then went to the corner and grabbed something that was there. Turns out a certain emo king tried to spy on the meeting. She then proceeded to throw him out and locked the door with a special Uzumaki bloodseal. She then placed sound seals throughout the room and then sat down in the middle waiting for Naruto and Hinata. Once the two of them sat down Naruto proceeded to explain to Hinata that they would be meeting the Kyuubi.

"Kaasan, I don't want you to freak out but there is something Kyuubi did to me."

"And what might that be?"

"She turned me into a kitsune hanyou."

"Okay, why did she do that?"

"She had to, to save my life."

Naruto then proceeded to tell the story of what happened that night when he turned four. Needless to say, Kushina was beyond pissed. She was at the point of 'I'm going to rip kakashi a new asshole after this.' That is how pissed she was. Naruto then decided it was a good time to show his true appearance while Hinata suddenly latched onto one of his nine tails and started hugging it.

"okay, what I'm going to do is bring you into my mindscape."

Naruto then placed a tail on each of their foreheads and they all fell unconscious.

**_Mindscape_**

When they arrived in the mindscape, Kushina is surprised by two things. First is how nice the mindscape looked. And second is when she was tackled to the ground by a crimson blur with a shout of **"KUSHI-CHAN"**

By the time Kushina recovered from the original shock of being tackled she manages a big smile. "How have you been Kyuubi-chan?"

**"Let us see. I've been sealed in your son for the past twelve years. Your son views me as a sort of mother figure. And the third time that he appeared in his mindscape, he changed it to this so that I could move about more. This place use to be a dump of a sewer. However, Kushina, I do have one question for you. After the sealing, why did you leave without Naruto?"**

"I was told by an ANBU that he hadn't survived the sealing process so I took his twin sister with me and located several other Uzumaki's on the way here and headed for the Whirlpool country."

**"So, you were lied to. I know for a fact that the old hokage brought Naruto to your room about two hours after the sealing took place and you were gone. So I'm guessing it was someone who might've planned to use him as a weapon of some sort. And from what I've noticed from the council meetings that Naruto has been called to there are four different opinions. The civilians want nothing more than Naruto's death. The Shinobi side is indifferent but they seem to be against Naruto's death. The Hokage wants Naruto to be able to have a normal life. And the elders and a man named Danzo want to try and control Naruto."**

"It has to be Danzo. He must have sent one of his damn ROOT ANBU to lie to me and get me to leave the village. So, I think it is time to pay the leaf village a bit of a visit."

**"I agree. What do you think Naruto?"**

However, Naruto didn't hear a single part of the conversation because immediately after entering the mindscape and seeing how beautiful it was, Hinata tackled him and initiated a very intense make-out session. When Kyuubi and Kushina see this they both sweatdrop. In order to get their attention Kushina coughs very loudly causing both Naruto and Hinata to jump apart from each other with a blush that made the Kyuubi's hair look white.

"Now that we have your attention again. I'm going to go back to Konoha with you to give the council a piece of my mind."

"Awesome, I can't wait to see that. Oh, by the way, Hinata-chan, this is my birth mother…" pointing to Kushina "and this is Kyuubi, my adopted mother which I also have some DNA from her." Pointing to Kyuubi.

"It's nice to meet both of you. I'm Hinata Yuhi."

"Yuhi? You look more like a Hyuuga."

"Her father disowned her and her clan banished her without sealing her because they thought she was too weak to produce anything worthwhile."

"I do believe I need to pay Hiashi a visit while we are in Konoha as well." Kushina said with a very evil smile. "in the meantime, I am going to send word to Uzushiogakure to send the rest of Mito's team to go with us since the chunin exams are coming up pretty soon here. That way I have more than one reason to be in the village and Danzo can't try to get rid of me."

"Who's Mito?"

"Mito is your twin sister Naruto. But she looks more like me and you look like a miniature of your father."

Naruto suddenly went wide eyed and asked a question that had been bugging him for a while "Who was my father?"

"They never told you? What did they tell you?"

"They always told me I was just an orphan. That my parents had died while fighting Kyuubi on my birthday."

"That's it, Konoha is going to have some major financial problems now. I am going to claim the Uzumaki accounts from Konoha, along with the Namikaze accounts."

"Um, why the Namikaze accounts."

"Because your father was Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage."


	10. Chapter 10

Paste your document here...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...or any other anime, tv shows, video games, books, or manga**

"My father, was the f-f-fourth Hokage!?"

"Yes."

"Now that I think about it, it doesn't really surprise me. I mean really how many ninja in the village had hair that could rival the sun."

"good. Now, Naruto, I have one question for you. Who was it that did so much damage to you that Kyuubi-chan had to turn you into a hanyou?"

"That was an attack by the villagers and some ninja on my fourth birthday. And I'm pretty sure that it was Kakashi who did the most damage by shoving some sort of raiton jutsu into my chest." Naruto said while smiling evilly.

"alright, let me out of this mindscape. I need to have a little 'chat' with Kakashi about attacking children."

"Ok, and I think Kurenai sensei will help you."

"good."

With that said the three of them started to fade out of the mindscape.

**_Tazuna's house private room_**

Naruto, Hinata, and Kushina are just waking up from leaving the mindscape. They all get up and head to the door of the room. When they open the door one person falls inward. The emo king himself Sasuke Uchiha. When he saw them he started to demand to know what they were talking about because he is an Uchiha. Kushina simply grabbed him by the ear and yanked him down to the room where everyone else is. She then threw him right on top of Sakura. Kushina then proceeded to glare directly at Kakashi and as if on cue, Kurenai joined in. Kushina then made a threat that would make any man cave or even commit suicide to avoid it.

"Kakashi, if you ever harm my son again, I will castrate you with a rusty spoon, tie you down and force them down your throat while you are also forced to watch a genjutsu of Maito Gai raping you. Oh and by the way I'm going to be joining you on your trip back to Konoha. And you also won't have to worry about Zabuza anymore. He is actually in my employ for Uzushiogakure. I sent him on a mission to take down Gato from the inside. In fact, Gato should be hung by his neck in the middle of the village by tomorrow morning."

Every male in the room paled and fainted after she said that. And just because she wanted to, while Kakashi was unconscious, Hinata kicked him in the nuts saying that it was for hurting her Naruto-kun. Kushina then went to the window and whistled. At that moment a sea hawk landed on the windowsill and Kushina tied a message to it. She then told the bird to bring the message to her assistant.

About three days later, two more people arrived at the house. The first was a girl who looked to be the twin of Hinata, including the pale lavender eyes and the indigo colored hair, her hair was just a bit longer. She wore tight fitting clothes that showed off her figure and yet Naruto could tell that she was very strong. The second was a boy that had spiky brown hair and purple eyes. He wore tight fitting clothes and a long trench coat.

The girl seemed to have a personality that was the complete opposite of Hinata: outgoing, energetic, and confident.

The boy almost seemed too quiet. If you did see any emotion on his face it was likely a smirk.

It was the girl who spoke first.

"Hi there, I'm Haniti Hyuga."

It started with just Naruto and Tazuna staring back and forth between Haniti and Hinata, but after hearing the last name the newcomers had everyones attention. Most thought that the Hyuga were only in Konoha. Next spoke the quiet boy.

"My name is Taka Tamahashi."

When everyone got over the shock of a Hyuga from somewhere other than Konoha, most introduced themselves. All except for one emo king who couldn't get off his high horse and talk to 'commoners' along with his little banshee who wouldn't stop screeching about how cool her 'Sasuke-kun' is effectively making Naruto and Kiba deaf. Meanwhile Kyuubi is in Naruto's head cursing out Sakura for making her godson deaf while beating the pulp out of a life size doll of Sakura. But we'll get to that later.

"Greetings my name is Shino Aburame."

"Hi my name is Hinata Yuhi."

This caused Haniti's eyes to widen slightly before returning to a normal size when she saw Kushina shake her head as if saying 'no, not yet.'

"Hey there beautiful, my name is Kiba Inuzuka."

Haniti visibly gagged when Kiba said that and then even worse she actually ran to the window and puked.

"Sorry, I don't really like guys who try to show off."

"Hiya, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. Dattebayo."

Kushina's head suddenly dropped as she started mumbling about stupid verbal ticks being genetic.

"So, you are an Uzumaki. Interesting, most Uzumaki's have red hair." Taka said with so little emotion it would make an Aburame seem like the happiest person on the planet.

"Yes, well he is my son so he is probably the most unpredictable ninja in _Konoha_." Kushina said with a bit of venom on the last word

**_Several days later as the ninja were headed home_**

Everyone was making their way to the village and you could tell that some tension was high at the moment. The large group of people were now separated into several smaller groups. There was the team from Uzu mixed with team 8 in the front of the group. There was team 7 in the back, and in the middle were the adults separating the two groups in case team 7 decided they didn't like the newcomers. It was at this moment that the gates of Konoha appeared on the horizon and the adults let out a sigh of relief. However, Kakashi decided now was a good time to ask Naruto a question that Naruto hoped would never come up.

"Hey, Naruto, can I talk to you in private before we reach the village?"

"Yes, as long as my mother and my team is there with me since I have no secrets from them."

"Fine."

So before they got to close to the gates they headed into the forest to a nice quiet place where they could talk.

"Okay, what do you want Kakashi-san?"

"First, do all of the people here know of the attack on you when you were four?"

"Yes, like I said, I don't keep too many secrets from my team."

"Okay, then I would like to know how the hell you survived. No human should be able to survive an attack like that."

"Well, thanks to that attack, and more specifically the chidori that you shoved into my chest, I am no longer fully human."

"What you mean you really are the Kyuubi?"

"No, I am A kyuubi, but not the one you are thinking of."

Naruto then changed into his Hanyou form practically making Kakashi shit himself.

"Oh and a friend of mine would like to have a word with you. Would anyone else like to join in on watching this?"

And to Naruto's surprise his entire team wanted to join in on the experience. So before Kakashi could even react, the tip of a tail was placed on everyones forehead and they fell unconscious.

In Naruto's mind if you could read minds all you would hear would be the very loud screams of Kakashi as he learned the The Kyuubi was a vixen.


	11. Chapter 11

Paste your document here...

**AN: Sorry for the long wait. i am kind of focussing on two stories at once here. well here is the next chapter in "Damages"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Trust me, I don't**

Several minutes later they all walked out of the forest to rejoin the rest of the group with Kakashi looking like he just had a major mental breakdown and everyone else smiling and almost laughing every time he twitched. As they entered the village people started staring, but not at Naruto, rather at the tall red headed woman walking next to him, and she was glaring back and giving off a little killer intent. As they got to the tower, they didn't even bother talking with the secretary, they just barged right in. They didn't care if he was in a meeting, Kushina wanted as many people as possible to know about her return. Once they entered the office they saw the elders and Danzo in the office arguing with the hokage about something.

"Hey, old man, we're back from our mission."

"Ah, Naruto it's good to see you made it back safely. But who are your new friends?"

"Well I think you should at least recognize one of them, right Uzukage."

Hiruzen's eyes widened like dinner plates at this point and he couldn't hide his surprise.

"K-Kushina!?"

"that's right old man. It's nice to see you remember me."

"W-What are you doing here. I thought you had died long ago."

"Well thanks for the vote of confidence, but no, I'm not dead yet. I just came to escort my team for the chunin exams and when they are over, bring my son home with me along with his inheritance."

"What son could you be talking about?" said a slightly nervous Danzo

"What son do you think I'm talking about. The son that I was told died 12 years ago by an ANBU or should I say a ROOT ANBU. Perhaps Danzo could explain the reason for that."

By the time she said that Danzo was already gone from the room and where ever he is he is sweating a lot.

Back in the office everyone is wondering what is going on. Kushina then speaks up.

"I do believe that team 7 should leave for the time being."

"And why is that? I'm an Uchiha, I should be told everything."

"Yeah, Sasuke-kun should be told everything."

"Two reasons. First, this information is classified to the SS rank. And second, the information is something that doesn't involve you in any way, shape, or form."

"What are you talking about, everything should involve Sasuke-kun."

_'damn I hate fangirls.'_ Kushina thought to herself and then she quickly grabbed the Emo king and his little banshee and forced them out. Kiba had long since learned his lesson and was already gone from the office. The next one to say something was the hokage.

"I believe that Hinata and Shino should also leave."

"NO! I don't keep secrets from my team. Since this meeting is about me then they are allowed to be here." Naruto shouted showing no room for negotiation.

"Alright, but just so you two remember, there are going to be SS ranked secrets revealed in here and the punishment for mentioning them outside of this room is death. Are we clear?"

Both Hinata and Shino nodded and the hokage sealed the room.

"Now what is this about?"

"This is about claiming my son's inheritance from his father."

"Yes, but wasn't it agreed that he would get it after he made chunin?"

"Yes, it was, in this village. However, after the chunin exams I'm taking my son home with me."

"WHAT!? WHY!?"

"Because I've heard about how he was treated in this village. If they don't accept him then they don't deserve to have him as a ninja. Me, my son, and even Hinata have already discussed this. Hinata wanted to go with us."

"Well, I guess I can't really stop you from taking your son but you will have to consult Kurenai on whether Hinata can go."

"I don't see a problem with it Hokage-sama. If Hinata is happy then I am happy for her." Kurenai said as she was suddenly tackled by an overjoyed Hinata

"Hokage-sama, I have one question. Who exactly is Naruto's father?" Shino asked

"I was afraid I would have to answer that question. Naruto's father was Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage." This statement caused Shino to raise both eyebrows and widen his eyes slightly.

"Oh, and during the chunin exams I am going to reveal my true appearance."

"Are you sure that is a wise thing to do?"

"Yes. I don't know what exactly, but I get a feeling that something very bad is going to happen during the exams this year."

This entire time, the two elders, Homura and Koharu were standing there staring, their eyes getting wider and wider by the minute. It was at this time that one of them finally decided to get their voice back.

"Hokage-sama, how can you be sure we can trust this woman, and what is the boy talking about his true appearance?"

"We can trust her because she is Naruto's mother. As for Naruto's true appearance I'll let him explain that if he wants to."

"oh, I'll explain it and I'll even let you know who caused it and what brought it on." And with that said Naruto showed his true appearance as a kitsune hanyou.

"As for who caused it. It is actually two people. One is standing in this room right now and the other happens to be inside of me. As it turns out the Kyuubi isn't evil at all. She is a demon and a slave driver at times but evil, no. She actually saved my life by changing me into this. And as for the other person who caused this, well lets just say that he has been severely punished and threatened by three women who don't like perverts or child abusers. Isn't that right Kakashi?" Kakashi hesitantly nodded while slowly looking from Kushina, to Kurenai, then to Naruto's stomach before going and curling up in the corner like a scared little puppy crying 'I'll be good, I'll be good' constantly. "oh and what brought it on is an attack when I was four years old. In the end, Kakashi decided it would be fun to try to avenge his sensei by killing me with his chidori. Needless to say, he failed just like everyone else. I then met Kyuubi in my mind and she made the changes to make sure I would survive."

"ok, well that explains that. But why would you allow one of the Hyuuga's to go to another village?" the elders questioned only to get answered by Kushina

"I'll answer that one. First, if I am correct the Hyuuga disowned and banished her from the clan. Second, the village we are going to actually has a Hyuuga clan. And Finally, she doesn't belong here in the leaf village. She has none of the traits of the leaf Hyuuga. The leaf Hyuuga mostly have black hair, pearl colored eyes and are mostly earth nature affinity. However, the Whirlpool Hyuuga have sort of indigo hair, pale lavender eyes, and are typically of the water nature affinity. Look at Hinata, what description do you think she fits best. And besides, I think it is best that she be with her sister."

"What are you talking about, her sister is Hanabi Hyuuga and she is here in the leaf village."

"I'm talking about her first sister, the sister she doesn't even know about. My student Haniti Hyuuga is Hinata's younger twin sister."


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Sorry for the long wait. this chapter is a bit shorter than the rest as it only covers the meeting with the hokage.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did Naruto would have been turned foxy for his Hina-hime. ;)**

**Hokage's office**

"I h-have a twin s-sister!?" asked a very shocked Hinata

"Yes Hinata, you have a twin. The reason you didn't know about her is because Hiashi still cared back then. He didn't want to have the same thing that happened to his brother, happen to your sister. So when you both were born Hiashi and Hitomi sent your sister Haniti to Whirlpool to be trained and to live a happy life. He made sure that the Hyuuga elders didn't know about her."

"Hinata-chan, maybe your father does still care. Hey, Oji-san, get Hiashi Hyuuga here now. It is time we learned the truth about the Hyuuga."

"Yes, I do believe you are right."

With that said, Hiruzen Sarutobi sent two ANBU to get Hiashi and only Hiashi. About fifteen minutes later Hiashi arrived alone. When he saw the people in the room he seemed to tense a bit.

"I would like it if the elders would leave if we are going to discuss something with these people right now."

"Very well, Homura, Koharu, leave."

"But, Hokage-sama, we are here to advise you on things."

"exactly, _advise_, I do not need advice right now, so leave."

"very well, Hokage-sama."

The elders then left and the Hokage sealed the room again. When the room was sealed, Hiashi visibly relaxed so much that if it weren't for the white eyes you would think he wasn't a Hyuuga.

"ok, Kushina, before you go all crazy on me and beat the shit out of me, let me explain."

"Alright, but make it fast before I decide to rip your legs off."

"You see, I didn't want any of my children to get stuck with the caged bird seal. When I learned that the elders were planning on moving Hinata to the branch clan and were going to brand her with the caged bird seal I did the only thing I could do to protect her. I banished her from the clan before they could put the seal on her. You see, once she is out of the clan we have no control over her and thus we couldn't put the seal on her."

"Ok, that is a good enough reason for me, but I am still going to beat the shit out of you. You could have at least told your daughter the reason."

With that said, Kushina proceeded to beat the shit out of Hiashi as all the men and boys in the room began to wince and cringe at the brutality of the beating. However, the most frightened was actually Naruto, because this is what his mother is capable of. As the beating was happening Naruto slowly worked his way over to where Hinata was standing and hid behind her like a scared little fox kit. When the beating was finally over Hiashi was on the ground with several new bruises and a few broken bones.

"Now onto other business. My genin team will be participating in the chunin exams in about a month so we will wait to drop the bomb on the council until after the chunin exams."

"Oh, speaking of the chunin exams, on our way to the tower, for some reason I smelled tanuki somewhere in the village. It was also accompanied by a large amount of demonic chakra. This leads me to think that one of the villages has sent their jinchuriki to the exams. Were you aware of this Old man?" asked a rather confused and interested Naruto

"No, I wasn't aware of this. Naruto during the exams I have an additional mission for you. I want you to try and find the jinchuriki and discover his or her mental state."

"Very well hokage-sama."

"Alright if there is no more to cover, you are all dismissed."


End file.
